


It's Funny

by 2babyturtles



Series: 25 Days of Johnlock Christmas [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost Explicit, Barely Christmas, Christmas Smut, Ficlet, Fun, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexy Time, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2babyturtles/pseuds/2babyturtles
Summary: The party is over and the sweaters are off. It's time to enjoy the very best that Christmas has to offer-- each other.





	It's Funny

“It’s funny,” Sherlock murmurs, running his fingers through John’s hair. Sprawled across the bed and buried amongst a haphazard arrangement of pillows and blankets, both men are covered with that special sort of sweat that only shows up after a good go at each other. “Somehow, I thought that would take longer.”

John tuts, taken aback. “Gee thanks,” he grumbles, hiding his face.

“No, no, not that. _That_ was wonderful.” A smile plays at Sherlock’s lips and he presses them softly against John’s temple for a moment before continuing. “But somehow when you said you’d rip that horrible sweater off me, I expected it to…I dunno. Put up a fight?”

“Yeah, well,” John shrugs, smirking. He uses the tip of his first two fingers to walk steps up Sherlock’s chest from his stomach. “I _really_ wanted to get you undressed.”

Sherlock smiles, a polite blush spreading through his cheeks. “Perhaps we should acquire more such garments, then. I hardly mind when you rip one of _those._ ” He frowns playfully, remembering a certain button-up that no longer has any buttons.

John chuckles softly as he turns his face to press gentle kisses against Sherlock’s ribs and chest. He peers up at him with shining eyes. “Is there _anything_ I can do to make it up to you?” He grins when Sherlock’s mouth pops open in surprise.

“How could you possibly want more after that?”

“Oh, darling, I always want more of that.”

They’re silent as John moves his mouth slightly further down Sherlock’s chest, threatening to go _much_ further down. Suddenly, his own burst of laughter interrupts him.

“What’s funny?” Sherlock asks, smiling with warm eyes.

“I couldn’t possibly go anymore,” John admits. His expression is warm and his face is glowing as he peers at his love. “That being said, I could go for chips. Or hot chocolate?”

“Both?”

“Both,” John nods.

Funny, it seems to take much longer to get dressed than it did to get _un-_ dressed. Of course, it doesn’t help that they can hardly keep their hands off each other long enough to get their trousers on straight.


End file.
